


Tic Tac

by acceptance



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acceptance/pseuds/acceptance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of scenarios if the Iwatobi boys dropped their Tic Tacs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tic Tac

**Nagisa drops his Tic Tacs.**

He tries picking them up before anybody sees. Rei comes over, "Do you need any help?"

"um," Nagisa blushes, "if you wouldn't mind."

Rei bends down to help the boy. But instead of helping him pick up the Tic Tacs, he makes art out of them on the floor.

"um I think we should pick them up and put them back into the container" Nagisa tries telling Rei. "Someone might slip and fall on them."

"but putting them back in their container isn't _beautiful_ you see. This," Rei points at his Tic Tac art on the floor, " _this_ is beautiful."

"haha I guess you're right but we really should pick these up."

"Let's just make a few more tiny pieces of art before we pick them up then."

Rei kept making art. Nagisa kept messing the art up. The couple made more Tic Tac art for a while and they both eventually picked them up.

 

 

**Momo drops his Tic Tacs.**

But of course it wasn't on accident. Momo had planned to drop his container in front of Kou. Making sure she was looking, Momo tries to seductively pick them up, however that works.

"What the heck are you  _doing_?" Kou said

Momo doing his kissie lips and shaking his shoulders "I don't know what you're talking about! I just dropped my Tic Tacs and I'm just picking them up!"

Since Momo was picking up each Tic Tac one at a time Kou began to get annoyed.

"Here let me help you, stupid!" Kou bends down and starts picking up the Tic Tacs.

Its Momo's time to act. He sneaks in a little closer and tries kissing her on the cheek.

" _Now_ what are you trying to do?!" She slaps him on the cheek, but she's also blushing.

Momo falls to the ground and starts rolling around holding his cheek where Kou slapped him, "Kou-chan noticed me ♥ !!!!"

Kou picks up the rest of the Tic Tacs and leaves the stupid boy rolling on the floor.

 

**Haru drops his Tic Tacs.**

Haru just stares at the tiny candy all over the floor. He doesn't  really care that he dropped all his Tic Tacs, so he has no reason to get off the bench he's sitting on.

"Haru, you can't just leave those there! Someone might slip and die on them!"

 _He's always so over dramatic,_  Haru thinks to himself. "You pick them up then."

"Ugh Haru! You always do this!" Makoto begins lecturing Haru while he's cleaning up all the spilled Tic Tacs, even if he knows his efforts are worthless.

Haru just looks and smiles at Makoto. Then goes for a swim. Makoto doesn't even notice that Haru has left and is still lecturing him. "Just because I like you doesn't mean I can keep doing these things for you." Makoto looks up and sees Haru has gone into the pool. Makoto smiles, "He'll never change and that's completely fine with me."

 

**Sousuke drops his Tic Tacs.**

He can't bend down to pick them up due to his shoulder injury. The people that see his struggle and just ignore him. Nobody likes Sousuke enough to help him. He just leaves the Tic Tacs on the ground.

 

**Nitori drops his Tic Tacs.**

He begins picking them up at once.

"Hey let me help you," a familiar voice appears. Nitori looks up to see Rin.

"S-senpai! You don't have to help me I'm fine! I can do it!"

"It's no problem, if we both help pick them up we can get in the pool sooner."

Nitori accepts Rin's help and is blushing.

After the Tic Tacs are mostly picked up, Rin's Tic Tacs fall out of his pocket. It wasn't an accident, but Nitori didn't need to know that. _  
_

"Senpai! Your Tic Tacs!"

"Don't worry about the little things, Ai-san."

Rin and a flustered Nitori proceed to pick up the rest of the candy


End file.
